DP TARZAN
by PrincessEvaOfTheZone
Summary: Danny lives in the Jungle of a Ghost tropical island with his adoptive mother, trying to figure out who he is and who he was, learning to use his powers, when one day, a group of explorers wonder on his home island. Why he feels like he is like one of them...? But he is a ghost... isn't he? Or is his mother hiding something from him? And what about the dark- haired beauty, Sam?
1. Author's note

**HELLOOO, Phans! Finally something has struck me and im going to writte a story!**

**Do you like Disney's Tarzan? This is going to be a story of DP, loosly based on the movie, but with the same songs. Beafore I start the actuall writting here are the roles:**

**Tarzan: Danny (obviously..)**

**Tarzans real parents: Jack and Maddie**

**Terk: Tucker**

**Kerchak: Pariah**

**Jane: Sam**

**Proffesor: Sam's father (Or if you have a better idea, PM me!)**

**Clayton: Dash**

**Tantor:(i know he was a male, but...) Jazz**

**Other animals: Ghost of the ghost zone**

**Claytons Henchmen: People from Amity and Casper High.**

**This story will be much different from the movie, but also something will be based on the movie. Many surprises will await!**

**ATTENTION!**

**I don't know who to cast for Kala( Tarzan's Ape mother)! (Or Cibor..)**

**PLEASE 10x PM me Ideas!**

**I'll choose the best idea (even if it's an OC (if it is writte me a small description of her, or Cibor.)), and in the beggining of the story i'll give you a shoutout.**

**Peace...**

**I will wait...**


	2. Author's note 2

**Big thanks to **

averagecreature, PhantomAnomalie, A random guest ( you know who you are.. :D),Ktteddy,Verdantia ** who gave me such wonderfull ideas for my missing roles. I almost decided to go with Pandora as Kala, but then i thought, that Kala has to be a little more girly, so a big, warm thanks for **Matt (Guest) **and** Inflamora Notoris!

**So then it's settaled, Kala is Dora/ Dragon princess, and Sabor is Frostbite.. And the proffesor is Lancer.**

**And **PhantomAnomalie,** you asked me about Clockwork, well, yes he will be in the story to and kinda important.**

**So TOMORROW WAIT AND SEE THE NEW STORY DP TARZAN (whit awsome plot twists...muahawa...)**

**WHY TOMORROW?! BECOUSE MY FRIGGIN DAD IS YELLING ME TO GO TO SLEEP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**

**SEE YOU TOMORROW! **

**Stay in school and remeber to GO GHOST!**


	3. Two world's, One family

**YEAH, FINALLY FIRST CHAPTER OF DP TARZAN!**

**ENJOY, AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**

''Maddie get out of there!''

Yelled the big man in the orange suit. He was on his new, big ship called '' Fenton RV'', trying to save his wife and their newborn child. They wore exploring the ghost islands of the world, when suddenly a big ghost pirate ship struck them, and the boat cought on fire. Jack Fenton was lovering the lifeboats and saw his beloved wife and child in the fire. The strangest thing , was that, they did'nt get any harm or burn, becouse, the fire itself was green. The boat was effected, but nor he or his wife wore harmed. Except for the child. The baby was crying, feeling hurt. He was effected by the fire becouse, he wasn't full human. When the fire stared, he had cought on it, and almost died, beafore his father saved him.

'' MADDIE HURRY, THE BABY!''

He finally saw his wife, jumping out of the fire, into the lifeboat. The hit made the boat lower to the water and leading them to safety. The greatfull to be alive family watched as the big ship sank down into the sea, engulfed by green flames. The married couple huged, and saw, that their beloved baby was alive. They looked around for atleast a little island, when they saw a big, green ghost island. That would be their new home for now.

**Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see **

**A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace **

At the same time, on the island, deep in the Jungle, living in small treehouses lived a pack of ghosts. A family of the pack's leader, The mighty Pariah, and his beloved wife, Dora, were playing with their little one. The mother nuzzled his cheek and slowly brushed her fingers through his lime green hair. Pariah was smiling as their child laughed from the touch.

**Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see **

The human family finally had reached the cost of the island, climbing out of the boat and now wore looking for shelter. They climbed up a big hill, when suddenly, their son started to giggle and point to a big tree, that looked like a perfect spot for a new home.

**Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
A simple life, they live in peace **

Meanwhile, Pariah was teaching their little son, how to eat a big fruit. The child bit into it, and the filling splatered in his face. He wiped of his face clean, and started to laugh. Dora laughed to, picked up the baby, nuzzled her nose against his nose and threw him in the air.

**Raise your head up  
Lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here **

In the same time, Maddie had cought their son from a throw in the air, and huged him. Jack and Maddie gathered supply's to build their new home, gathering wooden planks, rope, and a chest of food, and clothes, that was washed ashore. It took them many day's, and finally their dream home was ready. But that dream didn't last for long. The sun was shining deep ocean blue, like the eyes of a killer frozen, ghost animal.

**No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope **

In the nighttime, while Pariah and Dora were sleeping in their hammocks, a butterfly flew past the window, catching the attention of the ghost child, who flew after it. But little did the child know, that the ice beast was coming for desserts. The child saw the beast, and tried to run, screaming for help. The couple woke up from their slumber, just in time to hear their child's final cry, and a sound of a roar, notifying that their child was lost. But you ask, how can a ghost be killed, it's already dead?!

This time the Ghost zone was in the human world, and like humans, ghost's too could die, only they wore stronger than humans, more powerfull. But this time, the child was lost forever.

In the morning, Pariah was devastated and informed, that they are going to move to a new spot of the island. Dora was dressed in her green , leaf, sleevles dress, bearfooted on a small hill. Pariah was sad seeing his so alway's happy wife, crying, but left her alone.

A tear ran down Dora's cheek, when suddenly, she heard a crying baby. The cry was very unusuall, it sounded like a human child cry, and a ghost's ghostly wail. Dora made up her mind and stared to half run, half float in the direction of the cry.

**Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see **

She jumped past rocks, swinged on a vine over a river, coming closer to the cause of the sound. She had hope in her heart. Suddenly she found herself on a small mountain, looking past a bridge, which behind it stood a great, big house built in a tree. She had finally found the source of the crying, and as fast as she could, ran to the house, not even knowing, how this day could change her life. Forever.


End file.
